Talk:Huey Long
Who is Huey Long's contemporary in OTL? I don't think there is a parallel to governor Long in OTL-Raylan http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huey_Long (very real) -Redem Huey Long's policies may have been real, but I don't think there are any parallels to him in OTL Nazi Germany.-Raylan That's because In Southern Victory he is a Radical Liberal -Redem I don't think there was anyone that was resistant to the Nazi party and held on to their place in office like Huey Long did against the Freedom Party-Raylan Well I suppose Turtledove put him as he saw him "inevitable" and simply put what he presume would have been his readction (We can't blame Turtledove to try to be a little bit original) -Redem I'm not saying its a bad thing I thought it was great that he put in something different with Huey Long. Heh it's all right, Now any suggestion for article, image or anything else ? --Redem 20:25, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) We could do threads on the presidents.- Raylan Deletion The WW sections should be moved. Rest of article is fine. The Redem-BaiterRaylan debates I restored are pure comedic gold. TR (talk) 05:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, those two. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I don't get it. What is so comedic about it?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:00, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::You just to had to have been here at the beginning. TR (talk) 19:59, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Alternate Scenario: Long Survives and Runs for President in 1936 I've been wondering about this for a while. What does anyone of what would have happened if Huey Long wasn't assassinated in 1935 and then ran for President in 1936 on his "Share Our Wealth" platform? This seems like an interesting scenario. A three way mash up between Huey Long and his Share Our Wealth platform/party, incumbent Democratic president Franklin D. Roosevelt and Republican candidate Alf Landon. How does everyone think of how the election would have gone done? Who do you think would've won? Tell me down below. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:30, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Well, since no one's replied yet, I might as well add some more information. In my opinion, Roosevelt probably would have still won the 1936 election. Even though Long would have taken away some of his votes, it wouldn't be enough to allow either a Long or Landon victory. Roosevelt will likely still win most of the states he won in OTL. Long will likely win his home state of Louisiana and might win a couple of others either in the South or out west. As for Landon, he'll of coarse still win Maine and Vermont as in OTL, but he'll also be likely to pick up a couple more states as a result of Long siphoning more votes from Roosevelt. For example, he'll likely win New Hampshire (the closest state in the OTL 1936 election), his home state of Kansas, and possibly a couple of others. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:30, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :For what it's worth, Barry Malzberg's "Kingfish" in Alternate Presidents (1992) is a Long-as-POTUS story. Not terribly believable, but a great feel-good wish fulfillment story.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 06:57, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Nice to see someone reply. I partly know about the story Matthew, I've edited the Wikipedia article on the Alternate Presidents book God knows how many times (both as JCC the Alternate Historian and under i.p addresses) over the years. I know that in the story, Long survived his assassination attempt in 1935 and then runs for president the following year as an Independent rather than under his share Our Wealth party/program. He steals away FDR's Vice President John Nance Garner and somehow manages to defeat both FDR and Alf Landon. On a positive note, World War II is averted when Long invites Adolf Hitler to Washington, DC in 1938 and then assassinates him via a bomb. However, this does lead to a war between the US and Germany. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:55, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry about the lack of response. I didn't have anything to contribute. (Canadian eh.) Nothing personal but this type of speculation isn't really very interesting to me. I probably wouldn't have anything to contribute if you asked e.g. who would be the Canadian PM during the WW Colonization time frame. More general discussions on society changes or the course of AH are of more interest. Turtle Fan tends to like this sort of political speculation but he mentioned he would be away from the internet this week so he probably hasn't read this yet. ML4E (talk) 22:57, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::What's going on with Turtle Fan? Is he sick? Is he on vacation? Whatever it is, I hope he's alright. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:45, June 15, 2019 (UTC) :::He said elsewhere that he was going on a trip to an area with poor internet connection so he probably would be away from here over that time period. He didn't say if it was a vacation, family or work related. ML4E (talk) 18:01, June 16, 2019 (UTC) It was a vacation. Thanks for your concerns. I got back last night. Lots of hotels with painfully slow hotel wi fi connections, plus the fact that most of my waking hours were taken up with tourism, kept my Internet use to a minimum. The only thing I can think for your scenario is that it might lead to Republicans going over to Roosevelt. Their own party was pretty moribund and their promise of "Back to the stupid economic policies that got us into this mess!" had a rather narrow appeal. I think most Republicans in OTL (most who hadn't gone over already, that is, at least temporarily) recognized that the New Deal was bound to continue and that Landon really just offered them the chance to cast a protest vote. However, give them a choice between the New Deal and Share Our Wealth and they'd rather have the devil they know. If Long's candidacy is serious, he'll scare them shitless. So maybe Maine and Vermont turn blue. FDR will be glad to have these Republicans' support (and may very well need it--the New Deal had pulled a lot of people back from the brink in the first four years, but life was still exceedingly grim, and impatience might lead to quite a few people deserting Roosevelt for Long) but I don't see him tacking to the right for their benefit, since their fear of Long means they'll back him whether he does or not. So Keynesian economic policies become the stuff of respectability and caution. Would be interesting to see how long that lasts and whether the mainstream is permanently redefined. Turtle Fan (talk) 13:14, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Glad to have you back Turtle Fan! Sorry you crappy WiFi on your vacation. Anyways, back to the discussion. Even with both Roosevelt's "New Deal" and Long's "Share Our Wealth" running, I doubt Landon and the GOP would drop out of the race and have most of their support book it over to Roosevelt. Both Maine and Vermont were Republican strongholds back then and (mostly) hated the Dems and will mostly likely stay with Landon. While I don't think Landon will do any better with the popular vote (Hell, Landon could lose votes to Long in this situation), he might do a little better (but not much) with the electoral college if the Share Our Wealth movement swings several close states such as New Hampshire and Kansas to Landon's direction and win states such as those two with pluralities. Heck, some states that Roosevelt and Long win will likely be with pluralities. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:30, June 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::The bad wifi didn't bother me much, as I didn't have a ton of time to putz around my usual sites anyway. I don't think the Republicans would drop out of course, but they'd have to be awfully moribund in this case. Why vote that way if it's a competitive race and they don't stand a chance? If it's hatre of radicalism, vote Roosevelt. If a tribal determination to keep Democrats out, vote Long. :::::On the other hand, does it have to be Landon who gets the nomination? Mightn't different circumstances lead to Republicans putting someone else up? Someone like George Norris or Hiram Johnson might do well in this field, for all that the party bosses hated them both Turtle Fan (talk) 19:31, June 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I haven't the slightest idea if Landon would've gotten the nomination or not. Hiram Johnson didn't even run in 1936, so he's probably out. If Landon doesn't get the nomination, Idaho Senator William E. Borah and Frank Knox (Landon's running mate) could be the nominees instead. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 15:20, June 20, 2019 (UTC)